I lost my mind
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: El color blanco te rodea; paredes y puertas blancas. ¿Cómo se supone que debes sobrevivir a este lugar cuando eres "normal"? ¿o no?


**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K. Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener. La trama de la historia le pertenece a "beth726" y fue escrita para el fandom de K-ON! Yo solo hice una adaptación al Potterverso con algunos cambios.**

 **«Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»**

 **N/A:** No tengo mucho que decir, sólo espero que la historia sea de agrado. Muchas gracias a beth726 que me dejo adaptar la historia original.

 **Numero de palabras:** 1933

* * *

Imagina que tu vida cambia de un día para otro sin que pudieses hacer absolutamente nada, haciéndote preguntas que pueden ser razonables en el momento.

 _¿Qué era la locura?, ¿qué es lo que definimos cómo cordura?, ¿qué me hace diferente de los que están afuera?, ¿por qué debo yo de estar aquí adentro?_

Pensamientos de una chica que se encontraba parpadeando recostada en una cama blanca, pulcra y tediosamente blanca. Miraba el techo del mismo blanco al igual que las paredes, intentó ponerse de pie y se dio cuenta de que el efecto del sedante ya había perdido su efecto. Aun así, al tratar de levantarse, un ligero mareo se hiso presente.

Observó la habitación donde se encontraba, un tanto curiosa y temerosa a la vez, un tocador de madera y una cama era lo único que había. Abrió los cajones y solo había pants y sudaderas blancas, justo lo que ella usaba en ese momento, no habían espejos y la única ventana que se encontraba arriba de la cama tenía unos gruesos barrotes que disminuían la de por si iluminación del lugar.

Caminó hacia la puerta, insegura, esperando que todo fuese un error, un maldito error y que sólo estuviese atrapada en una pesadilla. Su temor aumentó cuanto, antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, ésta comenzó a abrirse, entonces caminó hacia atrás como precaución, cuando finalmente estuvo abierta, cerró los ojos temiendo que algo peor estuviese por suceder.

― ¡Hola!― escucho una voz bastante ruidosa, abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue a una chica pelinegra que sonreía sin más, ojos de un verde esmeralda y ropa igual a la de ella, la miraba con una gran sonrisa ―tú debes ser la nueva, soy Pansy Parkinson ¿tú cómo te llamas?― la chica hablaba muy deprisa.

―Daphne… Daphne Greengrass― dijo cohibida la chica que cada que la pelinegra se acercaba, esta retrocedía un poco por precaución.

Pansy rio con fuerza al ver la cara asustada de la rubia ―vamos, no es que quiera hacerte daño ― tomo la mano de la chica con fuerza ―nos esperan― dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida llevando a Daphne que se resistía un poco ante la obligación de ser llevada a quien sabe dónde, a quién sabe qué.

―Es… espera― replicó en vano.

Al salir por la puerta pudo ver un largo pasillo blanco, empezaba a odiar ese color, con varias puertas donde seguramente estarían otras personas igual que ella. Pero no, era imposible, ella estaba ahí por un error, ella no estaba "loca". Por supuesto que no.

Por instinto de supervivencia dejó de protestar y camino con la pelinegra que se veía bastante enérgica, ¿adónde iba? ¿Qué le harían?, estaba asustada, aunque sólo un poco por lo cual se condujo con cautela, pues cualquier reacción fuerte podría hacer pensar al resto de las personas que sí estaba loca, o al menos que era inestable…

―Llegamos― dijo al detenerse en una puerta con el número 726.

Dentro de la habitación estaban otras cuatro personas sentadas en círculo, una de ellas era una mujer adulta aunque se veía bastante joven, llevaba puesta unas gafas y una bata blanca, Daphne supuso de inmediato que se trataba de una doctora, lo cual le dio un gran alivio, suspiró con tranquilidad al verla y con mirada suplicante esperaba que ella le dijera el por qué estaba en este sitio. Debía admitir que le reconfortaba no estar sola con ningún paciente.

En la habitación también se encontraban una chica rubia de ojos azules y mirada tranquila, vestía la misma ropa blanca, pants y sudadera blancas, había una chica castaña a su lado que parecía bastante nerviosa, lo primero que hiso al mirar a Daphne fue llevarse las manos al pecho y encogerse en su asiento. Su vestimenta era igual a la del anterior.

Por ultimo estaba otra chica pelinegra, cabello desordenado y demasiado oscuro. Al parecer estaba dormida en una posición bastante incomoda en la diminuta silla y con un ligero rastro de baba que salía de su boca. Ella al igual que el resto vestía la ropa blanca que la catalogaba como una paciente más.

― Llegas tarde Pansy― dijo la mujer de gafas mientras abría un folder con varias hojas.

―Me costó trabajo traerla, tenía cara de que la mataría― dijo para después soltar una gran carcajada.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia Daphne ―me llamo Cho Chan, soy doctora de este hospital Psiquiátrico. Sé que debes estar asustada y confundida, pero todo estará bien, este es una terapia de grupo, se supone que deben ser de cinco, así que le pedí a Pansy que fuera por ti, lamento si te asustó― La sonrisa que le dedico a Daphne le dio un poco de confianza.

―Chan, la estúpida de Katy volvió a quedarse dormida en la silla― dijo Pansy quien tomó asiento a un lado de la castaña nerviosa que parecía que fuese a ser atacada en cualquier momento.

―Katy, despierta por favor― dijo gentilmente la rubia de ojos azules mientras la movía ligeramente, tratando inútilmente de despertarla.

―Quizás deberíamos… dejarla…― dijo la castaña en un tono de voz sumamente bajo, como si el simplemente hablar provocase que la regañara alguien.

― ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE HERMIONE?!― gritó la pelinegra para molestar a la chica, esta se cubrió los oídos mientras parecía querer llorar y terminó por aferrarse a Daphne quien miraba todo muy confundida sin saber exactamente qué hacer con la chica que se había aferrado a ella como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

―"¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?"― pensó la chica rubia de ojos verdes algo confundida.

― ¡Despierta Katy!― gritó Pansy quien rápidamente dio una patada a la silla de la azabache haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas con un sonido hueco de fondo.

― ¡Pansy!― grito la doctora mirando con desaprobación a la hiperactiva chica ―toma asiento, ahora tendré que pensar en un castigo apropiado para ti― dijo en un tono más bajo.

La chica pelinegra que yacía en el suelo comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras bostezaba, al volver a colocar su asiento miro a su alrededor un tanto confundida, una Chan molesta, una Pansy castigada, una Luna preocupada y lo que más llamo su atención fue ver a una Hermione asustada, en realidad no le sorprendió nada ya que era una escena algo habitual, demasiado común diría ella, lo que realmente llamo su atención fue la chica rubia de ojos verdes a la cual su amiga se aferraba.

―Todos tomen asiento― hablo la mujer de bata ―comenzaremos con la terapia de grupo.

Hermione soltó apenada a Daphne para sentarse a lado de Pansy, Daphne tuvo que sentarse en el único lugar vacío, a lado de la chica que minutos antes estaba dormida y la chica rubia.

―Muy bien, hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre?

Daphne miró nerviosa a todas, no es que fuera alguien insegura, lo que pasaba este estaba aterrada al estar en ese lugar. Ella no debía estar ahí, para nada.

Chan la miro y se levantó de su lugar ―yo soy Cho Chan, trabajo en el hospital Hogwarts como psicóloga ¿Quién continúa?

― ¡Yo soy Pansy Parkinson!― la chica de cabello negro y ojos profundamente verdes y por lo que se notaba, bastante hiperactiva se puso de pie rápidamente― tengo 17 años y estoy aquí porque causé un pequeñito incendio― dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo―y dicen que tengo trastorno límite de la personalidad.

―Tienes trastorno límite de la personalidad Pansy, eso tenlo por segura― dijo firmemente Chan mirándola fijamente ― ¿Quién sigue?

La chica rubia se levantó y le regalo una cálida sonrisa a todas ―me llamo Luna Lovegood, tengo 17 años y sufro el trastorno de… personalidad dependiente― dijo en un tono más bajo y casi apático, como si el hecho de tener eso fuese sumamente malo. Y quien sabe, tal vez si lo era― además estoy aquí porque…―

― ¡Espera Luna!― dijeron Pansy y Chan al mismo tiempo ―sólo eso, no queremos asustar a la nueva tan pronto, ¿verdad?― Pansy, quien sonreía, dio a entender a Luna que aún no llegaba el momento de hablar de eso.

―Es verdad, lo siento― dijo la chica rubia un tanto apenada mientras se rascaba la mejilla algo nerviosa―espero que podamos llevarnos bien― dijo mirando a Daphne antes de sonreírle.

Ahora, Daphne estaba más confundida que antes, demasiado cómo para analizar a esa chica que parecía tan indefensa pero que daba a entender que era alguien algo… inestable, ¿acaso esa chica amable podría ser peligrosa?

―Hermione ¿quieres continuar?― dijo la mujer adulta, y al parecer la única cuerda en ese sitio.

La castaña se levantó temblando de su asiento, miró a todas con nerviosismo y sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un tono rojizo que la hacían ver sumamente adorable, pero esta parecía que alguien fuese a matarla en cualquier momento si seguían mirándola así.

―Me… me llamo… Her… Hermione Granger― su tono de voz era muy bajo, tanto que todas las presentes debían prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, casi aguantando la respiración para que el sonido no llenara el vacío que parecía dejar la voz de aquella chica ―tengo… 17 años y sufro de agorafobia.

―Eso significa que le tiene miedo a los trolls, ¡hay un troll detrás de ti!― dijo Pansy haciendo que Hermione se llevara las manos al pecho y se sentara en su lugar encogiendo las rodillas al pecho y diciéndose a sí misma que todo era mentira y que no había nada, aunque claro, eso no ayudaba mucho.

― ¡Pansy!― grito nuevamente Chan acomodándose las gafas ―vuelves a molestar a Hermione y te mandare a la celda de castigo ¿entendido?― habló firmemente haciendo que la azabache se quedara callada y comenzara a acariciar suavemente el cabello de la castaña tratando de reconfortarla.

―Lo lamento Hermione― dijo Pansy con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz de demostrar, regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga para que se tranquilizara.

―Hermione además de su agorafobia sufre constantes y fuertes ataques de pánico― dijo Chan tratando de dejar claro que no debían de meterse con ella.

―"Ella no debe de ser peligrosa, eso es bueno"― pensó Daphne.

—Muy bien, sigue Katy… ¡Katy!― le llamaba a la Chan a aquella pelinegra que se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

― ¿Ah? sí, sí, sí― dijo levantándose de un salto y miro a Daphne con unos profundos ojos tan negros cómo la noche ―me llamo Katy Bell… y no recuerdo porque estoy aquí― dijo antes de reír despreocupadamente mientras volvía a sentarse en su asiento satisfecha con su presentación.

―Katy sufre de amnesia disociativa― dijo Chan con una sonrisa ―muy bien Katy, ¿algo más que quieras decir?

La chica miro un momento el techo intentando recordar algo, cualquier cosa ―tengo… creo que 17 años, me gusta dormir, la comida y mis amigas son Pans, Herns y Luna― dijo feliz.

―Bien Katy, toma asiento― esta vez Chan miro fijamente hacia Daphne y esta entendió que había llegado el momento de su presentación.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire se puso de pie tratando de parecer tranquila y de la manera más fría y distante que pudo dijo ―Me llamo Daphne Greengrass, tengo 17 años y estoy aquí… estoy aquí― por más que lo intento su voz se fue cortando mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse, pero que se negaba a dejar salir a cualquier costo ― ¡yo no debo estar aquí!― gritó, finalmente dejando salir todo el enojo que sentía en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **TRASTORNO DE PERSONALIDAD DEPENDIENTE:** Las personas que sufren este trastorno no confían en su propia capacidad para tomar decisiones. Es posible que se sientan devastadas por la separación y la pérdida de alguien y pueden hacer lo que sea, incluso sufrir maltrato, con tal de conservar una relación.

Evitan estar solos, la responsabilidad personal, son lastimados fácilmente por la desaprobación, se enfocan demasiado en los miedos de ser abandonado, se sienten muy perturbados o impotentes cuando las relaciones terminan, dificultad para tomar decisiones sin el apoyo de otros, problemas para expresar desacuerdos con otros, etc.

.

.

Si la lectura fue de su agrado espero puedan proporcionarme algun review. Eso es todo, Selt fuera.


End file.
